reservoir_dogs_1992_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Blonde
"I don't give a good fuck what you know, or don't know, but I'm gonna torture you anyway, regardless. Not to get information. It's amusing, to me, to torture a cop. You can say anything you want, but I've heard it all before. All you can do is pray for a quick death... which you ain't gonna get." —Mr. Blonde about to torture Marvin Nash Mr. Blonde (real name is Victor "Vic" Vega) is a character in the film Reservoir Dogs. He is played by Michael Madsen. Victor "Vic" Vega is a close friend of Los Angeles crime boss Joe Cabot, and his son 'Nice Guy' Eddie Cabot. Vega is offered a diamond heist by the Cabots which he accepted. He was teamed up with five other men and given colour-coded names. It was soon revealed to his accomplices that Mr. Blonde was a sadistic psychopath, who enjoyed shooting people. Later he is given the task of guarding L.A. police officer Marvin Nash, whom he tortures by cutting his ear off and was about to set him on fire, but was shot dead by Freddy Newandyke. Being a long time friend of Joe and Eddie Cabot, Vic Vega would work for them. Four years before the film was set, Vega was caught in a warehouse full of stolen items, presumably on a job for the Cabots. Rather than betray his friends, Vega kept quiet and was consequently sentenced to four years in prison. When Vega was paroled, he was allocated a strict parole officer, named Seymour Scagnetti. Vega hated Scagnetti, as he always kept tabs on him, and would not allow him to leave his halfway house until he had a legitimate job. Vega met with Joe and Eddie Cabot to discuss his problems. Eddie offered him a job as a dock worker at Long Beach, although only the records would say he worked there and that he would not have to do any physical work. Vega appreciated this, but asked if they had any real work. Joe explained that times were difficult, but there was an opportunity for a diamond heist with five other men. Vega accepted this. Reservoir Dogs Mr. Blonde first appears while eating breakfast in a diner with Mr. Blue, Mr. Brown, Freddy Newandyke, Mr. Pink, Lawrence Dimick, and the elderly Los Angeles gangster Joe Cabot, and his beefy son, "Nice Guy" Eddie Cabot. In the present, after taking care of an unconscious Orange, the two men discuss the actions of Mr. Blonde, who acted psychotic during the heist & murdered several civilians in the store after the alarm had been triggered. Mr. White is angered about Joe's decision to employ such a violent individual and agrees about the possibility of a set up, while Mr. Pink confesses to having hidden the diamonds in a secure location. However, they violently argue about whether or not to take the unconscious Mr. Orange to a hospital when Mr. White reveals that he had told the former his true first name, "Larry". Mr. Blonde, who has been watching them from the shadows, steps forward and ends the dispute. White angrily chews out Blonde for his antics, while Blonde calmly defends himself, saying simply that he'd warned the staff of the jeweler's not to touch the alarm. He tells them not to leave the rendezvous as Nice Guy Eddie is on his way. Mr. Blonde walks to his car and opens the trunk to reveal a captured police officer named Marvin Nash. Another flashback to several months ago shows the origin of Mr. Blonde who meets with Joe Cabot and Nice Guy Eddie at their office. The meeting reveals that Mr. Blonde became involved in the heist because of his friendship with Nice Guy Eddie. Blonde had served four years in prison for armed robbery and had refused to give the authorities Joe's name for a lighter sentence. When he meets with Joe and Eddie, they first arrange a job that will appease Blonde's parole officer, then Eddie suggests that Blonde join the crew they're putting together for the jewel heist. Blonde enthusiastically accepts. ]] In the present, White, Pink, and Blonde beat the policeman and demand that he reveal who the "rat" is. He protests that he doesn't know. The beating continues until a furious Eddie arrives at the warehouse. After berating the men over the carnage and incompetence displayed at the heist, he orders Pink and White to assist him in retrieving the stolen diamonds and disposal of the hijacked vehicles. He orders Blonde to stay with Marvin and the dying Orange. Once Eddie left with White and Pink, Mr. Blonde was free to deal with Nash. Nash tried to beg for his life, saying to Mr. Blonde that even his "boss" said there wasn't a setup. Mr. Blonde angrily told Nash that he doesn't have a boss, and nobody tells him what to do. Mr. Blonde then puts on the radio and takes out a barber's razor. He starts to torture Nash to the sound of 'Stuck in the Middle of You' by Stealer's Wheel. Firstly, Mr. Blonde cuts off Nash's right ear and then douses him in gasoline. Mr. Blonde removes Nash's gag, and Nash starts screaming that he has a little kid growing up. Mr. Blonde is about to light the gasoline, but Mr. Orange wakes up and shoots Mr. Blonde in the chest several times, killing him. After Mr. Blonde's death, Nice Guy Eddie along with Mr. White and Mr. Pink return to the warehouse to find Mr. Blonde shot dead. Nice Guy Eddie is furious at Mr. Orange for shooting his best friend, and kills Marvin Nash in a rage. Mr. Orange tries to convince Eddie that Mr. Blonde was going to kill Eddie too, but Eddie refused to believe Orange. Mr. White, on the other hand, was glad that his point had been proved that Mr. Blonde was a psychopath. Physical Appearance Mr Blonde is a tall man in his early 30's with brown hair. Mr Blonde is usually seen dressed in a black suit. Personality Vic 'Mr. Blonde' Vega, is reticent and very calm, only speaking when he is spoken to. This, however, makes him even more nightmarish than he appears. He is sadistic, psychopathic, homicidal, profane, and shameless. He takes pleasure in torturing and killing cops and innocent people, as expressed when he tortures Nash while dancing around. It's even stated by "Nice Guy" Eddie that while he was in prison, he raped other inmates. Vic has no measure of humanity whatsoever, as he says that the people he shot in the bank "deserved what they got". Despite this, he is fiercely loyal to Joe and to Eddie, since he never ratted either of them out when he was sent to prison for four years. It is possible he was a much different person before going to jail, but any events prior to his arrest is unknown.